Known in the art is a linear motor comprising a guide, a housing and a mover in the form of plates secured at an angle in the housing and frictionally interacting with a guide element (SU, A, 801149).
However, this linear stepping motor has large overall dimensions and mass and performs the movement with the help of elastic plates thereby it is impossible to obtain high forces and to provide positioning accuracy.
Also known in the art is a piezoelectric linear stepping motor comprising a housing having of fixing units secured in it and a movable part with a working member (SU, A, 720576).
However, this piezoelectric motor has a great number of components, a complicated manufacturing fixing units, and its movable part is liable to an accidental turn in the process of linear displacement.